


Rolling Back

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [45]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, a bit of a mind fuck, a bit of blood, more than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock on the wall reads thirteen after five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Back

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #304 – _Clocks_.
> 
> (Probably should warn: **NOT ACTUALLY CHARACTER DEATH**.

The clock on the wall reads thirteen after five.

Sam gurgles, fingers slick (Gene's shouting), blood, so much blood. Sam chokes, vision fading (Annie's begging), crackles of sound like static popping in his ears. Sam drowns (crying?), pouring out, flowing down, no stopping it now. Such brutal simplicity, Jones' knife slicing across his throat.

The clock on the wall reads fourteen after five.

He jerks awake, gagging, sits up (sobs in shock). No need to check the time (check your throat, Sam), it's the same day starting over, alive for now, some other death waiting at the end.

And again...


End file.
